Sibblings It Up
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Rocky and Ty's relationship has always been close but when Rocky's life is endanger how far will Ty go to keep her safe


Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up

* * *

_"Ty," Mrs. Blue said, "Meet your new little sister."  
Ty looked at the pink bundle in his mother's arms._

"I wove her," he said climbing on the bed to give his little sister a kiss, "I wanna hol' her."  
Dr. Blue showed Ty how to hold his little sister.

"What her name," Ty asked.

"Her name is Rocky," Mrs. Blue said smiling  
Ty grinned. He came up with that name.

Ty was the kind of big brother that was always patient with his sister. He was the type who would let everything slide. Sure he would tease her sometimes. It was his job as a big brother and he took the job of big brother very seriously

_"UGH," Rocky stomped her feet.  
Ty smiled at her._

"What's wrong baby sister," Ty asked.

"I'm so stupid," Rocky said, "I was trying to do the thing that you always do and I can't do it as good as you can."

"ROCKY! You're four years younger then me. Do you think I could do what I do four years ago as good as I could now?"

"Um... I dunno?"

"Here's a hit. I couldn't. Let me see what you got so far."  
She showed him.

"Rocky this is great," he said

Ty was a very easy-going boy but he had one rule. Don't mess with his sister. He would not allow anyone to be mean to Rocky. Rocky was off limits

_Ty was babysitting for Rocky when she was six._

"So," he said, "What do you feel like doing today?"

"Paradise Park," Rocky said.  
It was the most amazing amusement park in one of the best places ever, "or better yet the crystal palace."  
Ty put an arm around his sister as they headed out. The next day Mrs. Blue and Dr. Blue picked Ty up at school early.

When his parents picked him up he knew in his stomach something was wrong especially because Rocky wasn't with them.

__

_"Where's Rocky," Ty asked.  
"Honey she's in the hospital," Dr. Blue said gently, "Some kids tied her up to a tree and threw sharp objects at her. One of the tacks got caught in her hand and another got caught just above her eye."  
Ty gasped._

"She was _?," he exclaimed  
  
_"In essence," Dr. Blue said, "We need to get there."  
Ty felt sick! Rocky was only six years old. That was way too young to go through something like that. ANY AGE was way too young to go through something like that._

"WHO DID THAT TO HER," he demanded.

"A couple of kids in her grade," Mrs. Blue said, "Some foreign kids"

"GUNTHER AND TINKA," he exclaimed. Those were the only foreign kids in Rocky's school.

Rocky had been asking for Ty since she got to the hospital. She had already seen her parents. She needed her big brother. He was her rock. He had come in as soon as he was allowed to.

"How much emotional garbage do I have on me," Rocky asked her brother as soon as he had given her a hug.

"None," he said, "Tinka and Gunther have a ton on them."  
She sighed in relief.

"Why would you think you have emotional garbage on you?"

"Cause I was _," Rocky said

_"Lets get one thing right," Ty said, "I love you Rocky and you will never be anything less then my beautiful and perfect little sister."  
Rocky had surgery to remove the tacks and she came through it just fine. It was a relief to her brother but there was one more thing that needed to be done_

Ty happened to have seen Tinka the next day when he was shopping at the mall with some friends. She was with Gunther. She was also with a babysitter who was only a few years older then him!

_"TINKA," he exclaimed, "We need to talk"_

"Um Ty," the babysitter said, "I don't think you are in the right frame of mind to-"

"Shut up Marie," Ty snapped.  
Marie was Duece's older sister.

"Tinka Gunther listen up because I'm only going to say this one time. YOU HAD THE NERVE TO HURT MY SISTER AND IF IT WERE UP TO ME YOU WOULD BURN FOREVER! I LOVE MY SISTER AND YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO MESS WITH ROCKY. YOU ARE SO IN NEED OF A REALITY CHECK. YOU ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO MY SISTER OR YOU WILL BE SORRY"

"Okay," Tinka said shaking, "I'm sorry"

"Me too," Gunther said

"Ty," Rocky said interrupting his thought

"Hey Rocky Road," he told her giving her a big hug.

_"Ty," Rocky had said.  
She was 12. He was 15._

"Well someone looks excited," Ty told her laughing.

"Pete asked me to the dance at Havenway Place," Rocky exclaimed, "I know that you probably wouldn't want me to be there since Havenway Place is your place but how cool is that that he asked me."

"Rocky," Ty said "Of course I want you at that dance."

"Come on," Cece said to Rocky, "We need to go get you a new dress"

"I let Cece win the contest," Rocky said.  
Ty smiled proudly.

_"Hey Peter," Ty said  
He didn't call him Pete. Pete sounded too nerdy in Ty's opinion.  
Pete looked up._

"Heard you asked my sister to the dance," he said, "Let me just tell you one thing. You treat her with respect and if I find out you didn't we're gonna have problems."

"I promise," Pete said, "I will treat your sister right"

"Good," Ty replied.

"Hey Ty," Rocky said, "I heard from your friend Buddy recently like today. He told me to tell you he's sorry about the fight you two had. He wants a second chance. I think you should say yes."  
Ty couldn't help but smile at his sister's willingness to see the good in everything but he could see that was really important to Rocky.

"Okay," Ty said, "I'll do it but not for his sake. I'll do it for your sake because I love you."  
Rocky hugged him.

"I love you too Ty," she said  
That was when they heard the car going faster then the speed of light and about to climb the curb. There was no time to get away. Ty made a split second decision. He grabbed Rocky and threw himself in front of her

Rocky screamed as the car hit her brother and he crumpled to the floor like a bag of cookies. She got out her cell phone and dialed 911. They got him to the hospital in time and he was saved but he would never be able to walk again.

"I want to see my brother," Rocky said sobbing.  
Her parents hugged her.

"Rocky," Dr. Blue said, "He's alive but he'll never walk again sweetie."  
Rocky cried. She felt so guilty.

"Rocky," Ty said later, "I don't care if I never walk again. If that care hit you it would have killed you. I would have given up my life for you so my legs... yeah no big deal."  
He hugged his sister.  
"I love you Rocky," he said

"I love you too Ty," Rocky said, "and maybe one day you will walk again."

"Hey," Ty said, "There's no maybe about it. One day I will."  
He didn't believe it himself but he wanted Rocky to feel better.

Finally Ty was released from the hospital. One day in his room he started to feel his legs just a little bit. Rocky's birthday was coming up. He was going to walk for her birthday and he wasn't going to do it the easy way. No. Rocky deserved his best. He was going to put in the effort and do it right.

Day by day and step by step Ty started to put his feet on the ground. He could crawl. He could walk holding on. Finally he could walk.

"Happy birthday Rocky," Ty said, "I have a great gift for you."  
He got up and walked over to her.

"OH MY GOSH TY YOU CAN WALK AGAIN!"

"Happy birthday"

"This is the best gift ever," Rocky said, "I love you"

____


End file.
